Is it wrong? Or is it fate?
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Is it wrong that I feel this way? Nina has feelings for an off limits prankster. But does he like her? What about Fabian and Patricia? Summary sucks! Read and review:3
1. Intro

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is my new multi chapter story! I had a hard time thinking of a topic, but I think this one's good. Tell me if I should continue! REVIEW(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Nina's POV**

Is it wrong that I feel this way?

Is it wrong that when I look into those piercing blue eyes, I feel weak at the knees?

Is it wrong that my heart flutters when he speaks?

How 'bout the nervous feeling I get when he looks at me?

Is it wrong that I feel this way?

I'm supposed to love Fabian, and I do... But not in the way that I love _him._

I know, I'm not supposed to feel this way. I mean, we're complete opposites!

He's loud and obnoxious and I'm quiet and reserved.

He has girls falling at his feet and I'm invisible in the halls.

We do have one thing in common, though. We're both committed to different people. I have Fabian. He's so sweet! I can't even imagine breaking his heart. And he has Patricia. She's so... Scary! I can't imagine what she would do to me if I broke them up!

But I know one thing- I have to suppress these feelings. I'm not allowed to feel this way. It's outrageous!

I mean, I can't love him!

He's a prankster!

A jokester!

A goof!

Loud!

And so much more! But I can't stop it. I love him. Even the thought of his name gives me the chills.

Jerome Clarke.

**This is just a short intro. Should I continue?**


	2. I didn't know we're studying french

**Hey! SO, I got 11 reviews saying to continue and 2 saying that I shouldn't. Majority rules- I continue!**

**Check out my new one shot called '_You are my Juliet:One shot'_. **

**I need 10 reviews to update! Thanks guys(:**

**Nina's POV**

One day during Mr. Winkler's class, I was staring at Jerome. I watched as he put his arm around Patricia and kissed her cheek as she sheepishly smiled. He peeked at me and could see the jealousy in my eyes. I felt Fabian snake his arm around my waist. I turned to him and smiled, then refocused my attention back to Jerome.

"You're so beautiful." Fabian complimented me. I noticed Mr. Winkler had ended his lecture and was giving us the rest of class to do whatever we wanted.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I gazed as the blonde haired boy that sat in the row ahead of me.

"Awh, you guys are _so_ cute! I need a new picture for your scrapbook! Kiss!" Amber encouraged. Everyone from Anubis house was staring now, and Fabian was leaning in. Without taking my eyes off Jerome, I kissed Fabian from my side. I saw Jerome smirk knowingly.

"Are you okay?" Fabian whispered in my ear. I saw a flash and knew Amber had her camera out.

"Just dandy..." I replied. Jerome was still smirking at me and turned to Patricia. He brought her into an intense kiss and I felt myself stiffen. The guys were hooting and hollering while the girls "awhh"-ed at the couple. When they pulled away, Patricia blushed at the attention, but Jerome zeroed his attention in on me and smirked again. His eyebrow raised as if challenging me. I sighed and turned to have a conversation with Amber, ignoring the glances that Jerome threw at me.

~That night~

After spending the rest of the day pondering my feelings for Jerome, I gave up. I knew it was wrong, but he was... _addicting._ Those blue eyes loured you to him. They were captivating. They hooked you and made you want more. Once you looked into the depth of those eyes, you were a prisoner.

Feeling hooked, I thought of an excuse to go talk to him. I read a book in the common room and waited for the right time- Not when Alfie was there, or when Patricia was there. That was asking for trouble.

So I waited. I saw Fabian go on a run with Mick and Mara. Next, Amber and Alfie went upstairs to talk about Amber's hair. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I saw Patricia go upstairs to work on her homework. I put my book down and sauntered to Jerome's room. When I reached his door, I knocked softly and heard a faint "come in".

I pushed open the door and saw him lying on his bed, studying for science.

"Oh. Hey." He said as he saw me. He was smiling, so I took that as a good sign.

"Hey. Um, this is kind of random, but I was thinking about it. Eh, have you heard anything from Rufus? Like after what happened at prom?" I knew it was a pretty lame excuse to talk to him, but it was better than nothing.

"Oh.. No, I haven't. Now, what's the real reason you came in here?" He asked with a smirk. Damn...

"What? That is why I came in here..."

"Nina Martin, you are a terrible liar."

"Whatever. I'll see you at supper." I said and got up to leave the room. As I was about to open the door, he called me back.

"Nina, wait!"

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around. He messed with the back of his hair and fumbled for words.

"Could you, um, help me study?"

"Sure." I said as I laid down on my belly next to him. "Okay... Um... In Labradors, the color black is dominant and the color brown is recessive. What's a possible genotype?"

"Uhh...You know... Black?" Jerome answered. I looked at him like, "really?". He just shrugged.

"Okay, I'll help you like I help Amber. First-"

"Woah! I'm not an idiot! You don't have to help me like you do Amber! God, I'm smarter than that..." Jerome cut me off.

"It doesn't matter. This way works. Now, let's start off by studying what you _do _know. What part of this are you good at?" I asked. He pondered this for a moment, then leaned towards me. His lips crashed into mine. After a few seconds of feeling stunned, I kissed him back. His tongue traced over my bottom lip and I granted entrance. After our intense kiss, we pulled back and stared at each other.

"Did I get it right?" He asked with a smirk.

"You did... but I didn't know we were studying french." I whispered and he chuckled, bringing me into another kiss.

**End chapter! Tell me what you think! 10 reviews to update(:**


	3. For Nina, that's really low

**Hello(: Here's chapter 3!**

**I need at least 10 reviews to update! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Jerome's POV**

After Nina and I were done making out, she said she had to go.

"Alright, well I'll see you at dinner." I said as she headed for the door. She turned back to me and pursed her lips. Then she made her way across the room again and pecked my lips one more time.

"See ya." She said and went out the door. I heard the door to Fabian's room open and close. I smiled to myself. _Of course Nina would go see Fabian after we made out..._

~Later that night, at supper~

I sat down at the table next to Patricia and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand under the table. Next Amber and Alfie came down the stairs and sat at the table next to each other. Amber's hair was a mess and her face was flushed. Alfie's face matched Amber's and they were both beaming. Patricia and I exchanged knowing smirks. Next Mara and Mick came down from upstairs and sat at the table.

At the beginning of the year, I decided that I don't like Mara anymore. She's obviously not that smart if she stays with Meathead.

After they came down, Nina walked down the stairs nonchalantly and sat down in her usual seat. Trudy handed us each plates of food and walked off.

"Where's Fabian, Nina?" Amber questioned. Nina just shrugged.

"Weren't you in our room earlier?" Mick asked. Nina nodded.

"Well, was he feeling okay?" Alfie asked. Nina nodded.

"I'll go check on him." Mick stated and got up from the table. We all waited as we heard him have a muffled conversation with Fabian. Mick walked back into the dining room and sat down. He was staring at Nina confused.

"You broke up with him?" Mick asked.

"Mhmmm."

"Why?" Mick asked. Nina just shrugged and continued eating. I stiffened and stared at her. I wasn't going to break up with Patricia just because Nina broke up with Fabian. I mean, Nina was just another hook up, right?

"Nina! Upstairs, _now!" _Amber growled and dragged Nina up the stairs. Figures that Amber would be mad. Nina broke up her favorite couple!

"I wonder why they broke up..." Patricia whispered to me once they were gone.

"Who knows." I lied and continued eating while everyone pondered why Nina would dump Fabian.

~Later that night in Fabian's & Mick's room~

All the guys were in Fabian and Mick's room waiting for him to explain why Nina dumped him. I was a little nervous- for all I knew, Nina could have told him we made out!

"So what happened when she came in?" Alfie prodded. Fabian took a deep breath and began his story.

"Okay. She came in here looking guilty. I asked her what was wrong and she just took a seat on the floor and kept her head down. She said that we needed to break up. I asked her why and asked if I did anything or if I could fix it. She just shook her head and said she had met someone else. She wouldn't give me names, but I'll find out soon I guess."

"Wow. For Nina, that's really low." Mick said. Alfie agreed and I sat there, anger boiling. I just shook my head and left the room. I saw Nina walk out the front door to go on a jog. I decided to slip out the back door and catch up with her. I needed to have a word with Ms. Martin...

I closed the door behind me and started running. I saw her up ahead, she hadn't gotten that far.

"Nina!" I called. She stopped running and spun around to look at me. I caught up to her and started panting.

"You okay?" She asked smirking. I glared at her.

"NO. Not really. You know I'm not going to break up with Patricia just because you broke up with Fabian, right? You're just another girl. Nothing special." I replied curtly. She looked at me, shocked. Her mouth was slightly agape and she was taken aback. She snapped out of it and fumbled for words.

"Umm.. Y-yeah, I know that."

"Then why would you break up with Fabian?"

"Because it's not fair to him. It's not fair to Patricia either, but I won't say anything to her. Plus, I like someone else more." She smiled sadly and turned around to begin jogging again. I watched her jog off and I sat there, stunned. Nina... Actually liked me? Oh well. She's just another hook up.

I headed back to the house and went into my room to study.

Later that night, we were all in the common room doing our own thing. Amber was flipping through a magazine and asking for Alfie's opinions on everything. Fabian was staring at Nina from across the room as she read a book. Mara and Mick were working out Mick's training schedule. Patricia was on my lap and she was talking about some random thing that happened at school. I nodded occasionally and acted like I was listening. My gaze kept landing on Nina. I tried to remind myself that she was just another girl...but she was different. And it wasn't just her accent.

I noticed her glancing at me and then looking down. One time, I caught her eye and we stared into each other's eyes from across the room. Patricia leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled awkwardly at Patricia and saw the jealousy burning in Nina's eyes.

"That's it! This is sooo boring! Let's do something!" Amber whined. We all just shrugged and Alfie whipped out his iPhone.

"Let's play Truth or Dare. I just got a new app for it!" Alfie said excitedly.

"Put it down." Patricia commanded. "The app dares are stupid. We'll just play it normally. Who's asking first?"

"I will!" Alfie jumped off his chair and raised his hand we all laughed and Patricia shrugged.

"Okay... Nina. Truth or dare?" Alfie grinned mischievously. I saw Nina weighing her options and pursing her lips.

"Truth?"

"Ahh, very unwise choice. Who's the other guy that you broke up with Fabian for?" I clenched my teeth and watched Nina's eyes widen.

"Umm... You don't know him..." She said quietly. Why wouldn't the girl have been born with the ability to lie?

"We all know you're lying. Now tell!" Amber squealed. Nina took a deep breath and pondered what to say for a second.

"...Jerome..." She said quietly. My eyes bulged out of my head and I heard Patricia grind her teeth together. "Patricia! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Patricia growled at the American.

"I dare you not to hurt me this whole year!" Nina said quickly. Everyone laughed and even I chuckled. Patricia scoffed and turned to ask Amber a question. The rest of the game was boring. Victor gave his pin drop speech and we all headed off to our rooms.

"So, Jerome." Alfie said suspiciously.

"So, Alfie?"

"You like Nina, don't you?"

"NO. We just made out one time and she felt guilty, so she broke up with Fabian." I said nonchalantly.

"What? When?"

"Earlier today. No biggie..." I said. Just then the door opened and a sad Patricia was on the other side. She looked hurt and there were tears in her eyes.

"Nice, Jerome. I was just coming to give you your jacket. We're done." Patricia said and left the room. Alfie pursed his lips and stared at me.

I sat on my bed defeated. I put my head in my hands and thought of what to do. After a while, I just laid down and went to bed.

I couldn't like Nina... She's just another girl to hook up with... right?

**End of chapter 3! I'm so not a fan of this, but I was stuck. Review!**


	4. It would be the American, wouldn't it?

**Awh, shucks! You guys are just so sweet(:**

**Except one of you. This is my reply to 'whatever': If you want to puke, then puke for all I care! Where's the rule saying that my fic has to go by the story line? I don't see one. Jerome can be a whore, Nina can be a bitch. And my story sucks? READ THE REVIEWS, HUNNIBUNS! Everyone else seems to be enjoying it. And this story has absolutely nothing to do with Nathalia and Eugene! If you don't like it, STOP READING! K, go suck your mom's balls. Bye.**

**So, anyway(; Back to my author's note- **

**I need at least 10 reviews to update! Thanks sweeties :3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Nina's POV**

After the dramatic game of truth or dare, I retreated back to my room. Amber was at my heels, demanding for some answers.

"Okay! Just shut up! What do you need?" I practically yelled at the blonde once we were safely in our room.

"You. Like. _Jerome?" _She asked. Disgust dripped off of every word.

"Amber... Haven't we already established that?"

"Fine. But it's so... _Unnatural! _Are you sure you weren't abducted by aliens and brain washed to like Jerome? Because I can go get Alfie! He'll know what to do!" Amber joked. I smiled slightly and stared at the blonde.

"So you're not mad?" I asked. It was quite shocking that she wasn't.

"Oh, hell no. I'm pissed." There goes the shock...

"Well, what's there to be mad about? Your BAF likes someone. Shouldn't you be happy for me?"

"Nina..." Amber whined. "You can't pull the BAF card! It's not fair! Of course I want you to be happy... but can you be happy with Fabian? Or anyone _but Jerome?_"

"It doesn't matter anyway. He's dating Patricia..." I said and looked out the window. The subject was depressing, but it didn't sting as bad after our conversation. What he said to me was rude. And do I really want to be with someone who treats girls like that? No. I can't like him. Amber's right. It's unnatural.

"Okay, Amber. I see where you're coming from. And now that I think about it, I can't like someone like him. It's unnatural. After what he said to me about the kiss-"

"YOU KISSED IT?" Amber shouted at me. Oops...

~The next morning, breakfast~

After a long night of Amber questioning me and sleeping restlessly, it was finally time for the new day to begin. It was a Wednesday, which just happened to be the worst day of this week. We had to perform skits in Mr. Winkler's class, and my partner was... Fabian.

I sighed and rolled out of bed. Clad in my school uniform, I linked arms with Amber and we made our way to the dining room.

To our surprise, the seating at the table had shifted dramatically. At the head of the table was still me, but to my right was Mara. Next to her was Jerome. Next to him was Mick. At the other end of the table was Fabian. Next to him was Alfie. Next to Alfie was Patricia. Next to Patricia was Amber, who happened to be on my left.

Breakfast was filled with awkward silence. Fabian would awkwardly glance at Jerome, then flicker his gaze to me and then land on his plate. Jerome was being gawked at across the table from Patricia while he kept nervously glancing at me. But me? I just kept my head down and stared at my food. The only reason I could see them was because they were in my peripherals.

We all finished about the same time, except for Mick, who had just finished his seconds. I hastily walked towards the door with Amber. About 5 feet behind us were Jerome and Alfie. I wasn't sure who else was walking with who- I didn't particularly care, either.

Amber and I walked in silence and listened in on the conversation that was playing out behind us.

"You like her, dude. I can tell. Some of Amber's match making senses have rubbed off on me." Alfie said. I peeked at Amber and we both suppressed a giggle.

"I _don't _like her, Alfie. And that's the last time I'm saying it." Jerome hissed. I felt a piece of my heart crack off, but I kept listening.

"DON'T LIE!" Alfie shouted, then lowered his voice. "I know you like her. You think she's different from the other girls."

"It would be the American, wouldn't it?" Jerome said giving up. Wait... Does that mean Jerome likes me?

"Amber!" I whispered. Her head shot up and she looked at me attentively. "Jerome's still with Patricia, right?"

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't like him?" Amber replied with a smug smirk.

"Shut up..." I joked quietly with a smile on my face. We both laughed and headed into the school building.

~Mr. Winkler's Class, 4th Period~

We walked into the classroom and sat in our assigned seats. I saw Amber slip a note onto my desk and I reached over to open it. Scrawled across the paper in pink sparkly pen was:

_FYI! Trixie and Jerome= DUNZO! She dumped him last night after she found out you guys kissed! You asked me this morning and I thought I should tell you!_

"Ms. Martin? Ms. Millington? If you both have something important to share, say it to the whole class." Mr. Winkler said just as I finished the note.  
>"Sorry Mr. Winkler..." We said in unison.<p>

"You know the drill- Up to the front of the class. Read it aloud." He commanded. All eyes were on us and we started panicking.

"But-"

"Butt's are for chairs, Ms. Martin. Up to the front, both of you! We haven't got all day." I sighed and rose out of my seat. Amber followed and we walked to the front of the class.

"FYI! Trixie and Jerome equals DUNZO! She dumped him last night after she found out you guys..." I started but trailed off awkwardly. Amber grew frustrated and ripped the paper out of my hands.

"...After she found out you guys kissed! You asked me this morning and I thought I should tell you!" Amber finished for me. A chorus of "Ohhh's" echoed around the classroom. Mr. Winkler grinned smugly as we made our way back to our seats. I kept my head down. I felt humiliated! And to make it worse- Fabian hadn't known that Jerome and I had kissed.

"Thank you girls. So first up for skits is... Nina and Fabian!" Mr. Winkler announced.

_Mr. Winkler, you're killing me._

**There! Thanks for the line, Rducky! 10 reviews!**


	5. Nina Martin, will you marry me?

**Awh! Thanks for all the sweet reviews!**

**Now in my other stories I would do this sometimes, but I'm gonna do it again! To my reviewers: You guys are just amazing! Everyday I read your reviews and I just feel happy! It makes me feel talented and like I'm actually good at something! You guys give me the will to continue, and I thank you for that. You're my inspirations. I don't know how many of you are actually reading this, but it doesn't matter. I just wanted to say thank you!(:**

**Season 2 is supposedly starting to record in July sometime, and is meant to air in 2012.**

**I need 10 reviews to update!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Jerome's POV**

Mr. Winkler called up Fabian and Nina to go first. They both slipped through the curtains into the dressing rooms. I heard shuffling and arguing, then Fabian walked out. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie. We all looked around for Nina, but she was out of sight.

"Okay, Fabian. Please tell us your skit topic." Mr. Winkler said. Fabian took out a note card and began reading from it.

"A couple are to be wed. They have a formal ceremony. The class can intervene and join the skit at any time because it's an improvisation. Can we start now?" Fabian asked impatiently. Mr. Winkler nodded and Amber ran up to the stage.

"I'm a bride's maid!" She squealed Fabian rolled his eyes. Just as Mr. Winkler was about to start the music, Alfie joined them on stage.

"I'm the dude that marries you guys!"

"The preacher?" Fabian inquired and Alfie snapped his fingers.

"Yeah! Him!"

"May we start yet?" Mr. Winkler intervened. They all shot him apologetic glances and the music started.

We all turned around to see Nina walking down the aisle. She looked... stunning! She had a simple white dress on with a long train. There was a vale covering her face and she walked at the same pace as the music. Once she reached the top of the aisle, she lifted her vale off to reveal a grimace. I glanced at Fabian and found a matching one on his face. He should consider himself lucky! He's marrying Nina! Even if it is just for class.

Alfie ran through all the wedding jargon and then they said vows.

"Do you, Nina Elizabeth Martin, take Fabian Micheal Rutter as your lawfully wedded husband?" Alfie asked. The class laughed as he tried to use a deep voice.

"I do." Nina said through gritted teeth.

"Do you, Fabian Micheal Rutter, take Nina Elizabeth Martin as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Sure, fine, whatever."

"Ah, ah, ah! That wasn't an I do!" Alfie shouted at the twitchy boy.

"Sorry. _I do."_ Fabian mocked. Alfie smiled as if he had actually accomplished something.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object." I stood with a smirk on my face. Fabian looked like he was about to punch my face in, Alfie burst out laughing, and Nina was shaking her head.

"Where you going with this?" Amber whispered when I reached the top of the aisle. I shrugged and laughed. I turned to Nina and smirked. The look on her face was priceless. It was a mixture of pissed off, surprised, annoyed and intrigued.

I got down on one knee and tried to refrain from laughing.

"Nina Martin, will you marry me?" I asked in an overly dramatic way. Alfie leaned down behind me and started giving Nina a thumbs up. I heard laughter from the classroom, but ignored it.

"Okay! Okay! Enough!" Mr. Winkler yelled. Damn. Does he have to ruin everything?

~After school, walking home~

"Nina!" I called after the American. She was walking alone and I told Alfie I would meet him at the house. Nina spun around and saw me. She rolled her eyes and kept walking towards the house.

"Awh, come on! Nina!"

"What? What do you want now? To tell me off again? Say I'm just another girl for you to mess with?" She snapped. I saw her eyes brimming with shiny tears of hurt.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No. You're not. You're just saying that because Patricia dumped you."

"You know that's not true." I said quietly and lifted her chin up to look at me. "Nina Martin, I was wrong. You are special. You're not just another girl. You're different and beautiful and smart and most importantly- you're who I want to be with. Will you please give me a second chance?"

She pursed her lips and hesitated for a moment to think. "You better not screw this up."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I whispered and softly brought my lips to hers.

**Sorry this is so short! I'll update as soon as I get 10 reviews! Thanks(:**


	6. And I just might fall in love with him

**Okay, so this is the last chapter and then the epilogue! I know, it's pretty short and went by quickly! **

**So, once I get 10 reviews, I'll write the epilogue. **

**I'll be starting a new story soon!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA.**

**Nina's POV**

I woke up on Thursday morning and looked around my room. Amber wasn't in her bed or straightening her hair in front of the mirror... Weird. I looked at my clock and it read 10:00 A.M. I was late! I quickly threw my school uniform on and ran down the stairs. I was about to leave the house when I heard voices from the dining room. I stopped in my tracks and headed towards the voices.

The whole house was sitting around the dining room table talking and eating slowly. And they were all in their pajamas!

"Guys! We're late! Let's go!" I urgently encouraged.

"Nope. School was canceled today. Some gas leak or something." Mara said. I formed and o shape with my mouth and sat down at the table.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" I asked as I looked around the table.

"Alfie and I are going to town today!" Amber squealed.

"Mara and I are having a picnic." Mick said smiling.

"Fabian and I are going to meet Joy today." Patricia said matter-of-factly. I forgot that her, Fabian and Joy used to be close.

"Me and you are going on a date." Jerome stated with a smile. I returned the smile and grabbed a muffin.

"WAIT! When did _this _happen?" Amber asked. She pointed at Jerome and I when she said '_this'_.

"Yesterday." Jerome said. Without a second to spare, Amber was pulling me upstairs by my arm. She dragged me into our room and sat down on her bed.

"Tell. Me. Everything."

"Do I have to?" I whined and she nodded her head. "Fine. When we were walking home, he called my name. I ignored him but he kept calling for me. So I spun around and said something snarky to him. Then he said that I was different and some other nice stuff and I snapped at him again. Then he said he was telling the truth and I told him he better not mess it up and we kissed. There. Happy?"

"Eh. I would be happier if it was with Fabian. I thought you said you didn't like him?" Amber asked.

"You knew I was lying." I said with a laugh. She nodded and laughed with me. As Amber was about to say something, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Amber hollered. Alfie opened the door and walked to where Amber was sitting.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Trudy says we should leave now. Oh, and Nina? Jerome wants you." Alfie said. I nodded and Amber left with Alfie.

I stood up and went to my closet. There was no way in hell that I was wearing my school uniform around.

I picked out a pink tank top with roses stitched onto the neckline. Next I went to my bureau and picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with frays along the legs. I wore a pair of white flats and added a leather braided bracelet. My hair was wavy with a pink headband in it. The headband had roses on it to match my shirt.

Satisfied, I walked down stairs and saw Jerome standing in the grand hallway.

He was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a blackish-gray vest over top. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a pair of black vans. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked and grabbed my hand.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He said with a smirk and led me out the door.

"Nothing big! Huge gestures freak me out." I said and looked around outside. There was a cab waiting out in front of the house. We climbed into the cab and drove to town. The ride was about 15 minutes long.

"Okay. Close your eyes." Jerome said. I obeyed and he grabbed my hand and led me out of the cab.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked between giggles.

"No! Careful, we're almost there." Jerome said. One of his hands was intertwined with mine, while the other was resting on the small of my back leading me to the mystery place. I heard a door open and I walked into the mystery place.  
>"Okay. Open your eyes." Jerome said. I opened my eyes and looked around. There were little red tables around with people chatting. There was a playground to one side and then there was a place to order. I laughed and turned to Jerome.<p>

"McDonalds?" I giggled.

"You said no big gestures!" He said between laughs. I took his hand and we went to the line to order.

It wasn't the most romantic place ever, but when I realized where we were, I knew something.

This guy makes me feel special. He makes me laugh. He makes me blush. He drives me _insane._ And I just might fall in love with him.

**There! Epilogue up once I get 10 reviews! Thanks guys(:**


	7. Epilogue!

**Epilogue**

**10 years later...**

Mick: After his break up with Mara, he went to America on a scholarship for soccer to USF. He met his wife, Jackie, during his sophomore year. They now are settled down with twin boys and living in Palmetto, Florida.

Mara: After breaking up with Mick, she went off to a small- yet prestigious- college in England. She met her husband, Tom, during her senior year. After dating for 6 years, he proposed and they are expecting their first child- a little girl- in the fall.

Patricia: After having her heart broken by Jerome, she met her husband at the campus coffee shop. They went on to the same college, where he proposed. They now live in Beverley with a 3 year old girl.

Fabian: Remember when he went with Patricia to see Joy? He and Joy reconnected and dated for 3 years. He proposed to her during their sophomore year of college. They now have two little girls and one boy.

Amber and Alfie: Of course these two love birds got hitched! Fresh out of high school, Alfie proposed! They had a huge wedding and then proceeded to go to college. Amber now owns her own fashion line that she produces with Victoria Beckham and Alfie own a local joke shop that's popular with all the kids. They have to beautiful children, one boy and one girl. Nina and Amber couldn't be closer and of course the prankster and jokester are still buds.

Nina: After a split from Jerome after graduation, Nina went off to college in America. She dated some guys, but none of them were _the one._ At the 5 year high school reunion, she rekindled what she used to have with Jerome and they dated for 3 years. He proposed to her and she said yes. Nina works as a pre-school teacher and settled down with Jerome in a cottage in Bath. They are expecting their first little boy in the spring.

Jerome: You get all that^^ Jerome also half owns the prank shop with Alfie. And there isn't much left to say that I didn't cover in Nina's...

**New story out soon! Review! I love you guys(:**

**Hope you liked the story! Thanks for the support! x.**


End file.
